


Fifty Shades Jaded

by pjhaynie



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjhaynie/pseuds/pjhaynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to protect his children from his past, Christian has left his children in the dark about his formative years. But the past can't hide forever, and Christian and Ana are forced to confront his memories again as their son rebels further and further from Christian's controlling nature; and begins to discover his own disturbing compulsions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I pause at the base of the front porch. I glance again at my watch.

12:35pm. Two hours late. Again. He’s going to be furious.

With bated breath, I turn the doorknob and step inside. The house is dark. Maybe I got lucky, I think to myself. The floor of the old house creeks quietly as I make my way across the front hall, tiptoeing to the stairs. Just when I think I’ve gotten away with it, I hear a voice.

“Jace Nathaniel Webb.” It comes out as an exasperated growl. “How many times have we discussed this?”

I can feel the anger building in my chest. Why does he always treat me like a child? 

“I lost track of time,” I grumble. I’m not giving him any more than that. It’s all I ever get from him, anyways.

“This is unacceptable Jace,” the voice continues, angst building. “Your mom and I were worried about you. Do you have any idea how late it is? Do you have any idea what could have happened?”

“Dad!” I cry in exasperation. “I’m fine! I can take care of myself. It’s not like we live in Harlem.”

I can almost hear the steam exiting his useless ears. 

“You’re just a boy; you don’t get to make this call”, he growls. “I make the rules around here and it’s your job to obey them!”

“You make the rules?” I smirk. “Okay.” The word is dripping with sarcasm. I suppress the urge to remind him that mom is the real dictator around here. 

He stands authoritatively. Sigh. Now I’ve done it. He really doesn’t like to be mocked. He stomps towards me and hovers over my face, eyes blazing. 

“Not. One. More. Word. Upstairs to your room. Now.”

In a moment of both rebellion and stupidity, I roll my eyes at him as I turn towards the landing. Fuck, why did I do that? He grabs my arm and yanks me back towards him. 

“You are treading on thin ice here son,” he warns.

“What’s going on?” I look up and there’s mom standing a few stairs up, arms crossed. Thank God.

“Look at the time!” Dad barks, “What do you think is going on?” You know he’s mad when he starts taking it out on mom.

“Ethan, it’s midnight,” she says with a sigh. “Jace, up to your room, we’ll talk about this in the morning.” I heave a sigh of relief and happily continue up the stairs. She stops me as I pass by.

“We will talk about this tomorrow morning, do you understand me?” Her voice is stern and accusatory without a hint of patience for excuses. God, why are they so crazy? I just nod my head and continue up to my room, Dad fuming in my wake. I can hear them arguing for a few more minutes before finally giving it a rest.

I put in my ear buds and switch on Pearl Jam before hitting the pillow. Tomorrow morning is going to suck.


	2. The Girl in the Plaid Skirt

I slammed my body into the heavy entry door of the school, absorbing with pleasure the impact against my seething, angered muscles. A few people jumped out of the way - ha. If they knew what I'd been through that morning, they'd be running a lot further. 

Mom and Dad really gave it to me. Well, Dad did anyways. Mom tried to talk him down but there's no controlling that man. I was grounded for a week. A whole week! How was I going to survive an entire week being home every evening? What was I going to tell Emma? We had a great weekend of parties planned. 

I glared ahead as I stomped through the school, ignoring the wayward glances. 

"Teddy, snap out of it," came a hoarse whisper next to me. It was Phoebe. 

"Go away," I snapped, rolling my eyes. My sister could be so annoying, always nosing around in my personal business. 

"Teddy, you're blowing through school like a friggin tornado here. Take a chill pill, it's embarrassing." I finally looked at her to see her cheeks flushed and her eyes pleading. I felt a tinge of guilt. Sophomore year is tough, and she was having a rougher go of it than I did. 

I sighed in annoyance, but slowed my pace and tried to temper the raging psychopath within. 

"I'm fine, now get away from me."

With a victorious smile, she obliged. 

God, I hate it when she does that. 

I looked around for Emma but she wasn't in the commons area. I remembered she had a make-up test that morning. Good. I was in no mood to talk about the morning’s events and she would never let it go if she saw me like this. 

I threw my backpack by my desk in class, looking forward to the distraction of my hot and saucy math teacher. 

*********  
"Teddy!" I looked up from my group of friends huddled around the red lunch table in the middle of the commons area. Emma!

Keeping my excitement under wraps, I granted her a nonchalant nod as she danced over, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind. I loved it when she did this. This woman just took over when she was with me. But of course, I feigned disinterest and tossed her brief glance and a smile. 

"What are you doing?" she greeted, her tone accusatory. "I thought we were supposed to meet outside my class."

Oops. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot," I replied, masking my apologetic tone and hoping the guys weren't listening. I awaited her standard barrage of questions, but to my surprise she simply shoved my buddy Alex over and squished in with the rest of us. Damn, this girl could be bold. I lazily put my arm around her and went back to eating my sub sandwich. 

"How was your make-up test?" I asked, my mouth gnawing away noisily at my sub. 

Her eyes lit up - she always got so excited when I asked about her. It always annoyed me. 

"Good I think!" she said. "I don't know if I'll get an A or not, but I think my chances are good." And off she went, rattling off the details of her test, her grades, and all the things she needed to accomplish before graduation. I was grateful for the opportunity to dive into my waiting lunch, throwing in a grunt here and there to indicate I was listening. 

As she continued to babble, I noticed someone in a red hoodie jacket walking slowly toward the lunch line, arms crossed, head down, light brown hair sitting unglamourously on her shoulders. And the signature plaid skirt and white socks - God, I loved that plaid skirt. I watched with interest as she stood in line, glancing around every now and then with impatience, tapping her foot on the linoleum floor.  
This girl had been intriguing me for weeks. I had no idea why, but I suspected it had something to do with that red hoodie and skirt. I'd noticed she'd wear the hoodie every day - rain or shine - but the skirt less often. Which is too bad because I'd come to look forward to admiring it. It was a daily mystery wondering when those sexy legs would wander into my view again. 

She scratched her leg and adjusted her skirt as she stepped closer to the register. I'd have liked to scratch that leg.

What on earth goes through that pretty little head of hers?

"Teddy, did you hear me?!" I snapped my head back to attention - shit, did Emma catch me staring? 

"Huh? Yeah, you were talking about school?" She heaved a sigh. 

"Yes. Five minutes ago. I was asking what time you're picking me up Friday. I have FBLA after school and I might not be home until 6."

"Uhhh.." Shit, how was I going to tell her? She was going to kill me. “Well, uh… I don't know if I can go." I dove back into my lunch hoping the camouflage of my chips could save me from oncoming hurricane.

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" she muttered through clenched teeth. 

I looked around trying desperately to find something to distract us from this conversation, but the lunchroom was disturbingly void of activity. 

I sighed with frustration. 

"I'm grounded," I finally muttered, sending a comical sprinkle of chip pieces in my wake.

Staring at me with distinct displeasure, Emma extended her finger to her nose and, with an acute combination of sassiness and sophistication, gently flicked a chip piece from her cheek. I suppressed a laugh. 

That didn’t help.

She stood up from the table and glared down at me. "Teddy, I told you how important this was to me! How could you go and get grounded? God, I could kill that stupid dickhead father of yours. Just tell him to go to hell!"

I didn't want to do this; particularly not in front of all my friends who were now staring at me, barely containing their smiles. 

"Emma, we'll talk about this later, ok?” I insisted, returning her glare. “Don't you have a class to go to?" I knew that would get her off her high horse. 

"Fine!" She seethed. And with that, she stormed off. 

"Oooooh poor little Teddy is in twubble."

Oh God, not this...

"Teddy, how could you? I thought I had you whipped. Do you need more training?" Bobby and Liam were leading the pack, flinging comment after mocking comment. Why did Emma always put me in this position?

I laughed it off, helplessly jabbing back at my friends about their deserted sex lives and lame evenings of Dungeons and Dragons. Eventually they found someone else to tease and I escaped, embarrassed and flustered into the hallway towards gym class. I turned the corner and threw open the gym door. 

Thwack!

I hit something. Something hard. Maybe someone? I walked gingerly through the door and spotted black shoes, socks…and then as I peeked around the door - a plaid skirt. 

Ah fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat uncomfortably on the countertop of the nurse's office waiting for Red Plaid Skirt to finish getting patched up. I couldn't believe my bad luck. What a way to make a first impression. I scolded myself for my carelessness. Sometimes my strength seemed to just get away from me and I hated that. I pictured the look in her eyes when I'd helped her up. It wasn't a grateful look... But it was pretty damn sexy. 

I snapped to attention as she came through the lobby door, a simple butterfly bandage taped just above her eyebrow. I was surprised how well it suited her; i found myself wondering how she'd look with an eyebrow ring. 

She stopped in front of me with a look of annoyance. 

"Why are you still here?" 

Not quite the greeting I was expecting. 

"Everything ok?" I inquired, ignoring her slight. 

She sighed with impatience. "I'm fine," she muttered as she continued past me towards the door. 

A bit of a bitch, wasn't she? I caught the eye of an equally shocked girl by the front desk who was quick to grant me a shy and apologetic smile. I scowled. Once upon a time I had enjoyed these frequent looks of admiration, but as I'd grown older, remarks about my resemblance to my dad had become more and more commonplace. 

And I didn't want to be anything like him. 

I turned disdainfully away from the pretty blonde girl and caught up to Red Plaid Skirt. I was on the precipice of asking her what her problem was when she whirled around, almost causing me to plow her down once again, and looked me accusingly in the eye. 

"I said I was fine," she asserted, "why are you following me?"

Caught off guard, I shuffled my feet and fumbled over my words. "I just... Look, I'm sorry, ok? It was an accident. You don't have to get so bent out of shape, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Agh. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. I hated doing this. I was never good with apologies.

"I know," she retorted, somewhat more resigned. She raised her eyebrows impatiently. "Is that all?" 

I stared at her dumbfounded. 

"You don't get apologies often do you?" I scoffed. 

"I don't get smacked with doors very often if that's what you mean," she growled. 

"I told you it was -"

"Yeah, I know," she interrupted. "It was an accident." She rolled her eyes and I felt my anger build. 

Don't start channeling your dad, Jace. Not here, not now. 

"If you know it was an accident then why are you angry at me?" I flustered. 

"I'm sorry," she mewled sarcastically, "I almost had to get stitches a few minutes ago, I guess I should be happy."

She stalked out the front office door. 

Oh no. This was not happening. I stomped after her, fully aware of my irrationally flaming temper. I threw open the office door - yet again, but with far less disastrous results this time - and grabbed her arm. 

"What is your problem?" I demanded. 

The look she gave me sent ice up my spine. She looked terrified. Something told me she'd been grabbed like this before. I dropped her arm like a hot potato, gazing at her apologetically. She stared me down. 

"Don't ever touch me again," she warned, her voice low and threatening. I stepped back in alarm as she turned and disappeared into the crowd of students. 

No. No, no, no. I didn't mean to hurt her. Fuck, I'm not that guy!

Damnit!

I was pissed. I stood in the middle of the hall both flabbergasted and...well, uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Nothing irked me more than Guys with heated egos and controlling instincts. That look she had given me was like a tourniquet around my neck. 

I'm not that guy! I repeated to myself. 

I looked around, unsure what to do next, but the school bell saved me, pulling me back into the present. 

Deal with this later. You've got to get to class. Graduation isn't far off. 

I slung my bag over my shoulder and sulked reluctantly to English class.

If you like my fanfics, please visit my blog! www.writersoftherain.com


End file.
